Friendship, Love and Understanding
by As Darkness Takes Over
Summary: They loved each other very much. Any person watching Gaara wouldn't see that, but those close to him could tell the kindness and the love he gave her that he gave no other. They weren't a match made in heaven. They were two friends whom understood each other, and became lovers through falling in love, slowly. GaaraxOC


Tsukichi came home bloody, he stood by the office window and watched her as she walked through the gates. The Hitai-ate barely visible in the blood. The streets emptied quickly when they saw her wandering. After saving them multiple times, she still scared them. She wore slack cloths, with a relative tight sitting shirt. He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared in the building. He didn't wait for long until she knocked and entered.

"How was the mission?" Gaara asked her.

"A failure, I fear," she removed the bloody shirt and stuffed it into her many paper seals. "I gave them option of returning and facing judgement. They refused, like most of them did. I hunted them down when it was revealed they had no intention of leaving Suna or you alone. It got bloody rather quickly." He nodded sharply. A hand landed on his shoulder rubbing him softly. "Don't let them get to you; if they can't see what's in front of them, they will die ultimately on the battlefield." He didn't say anything, but he was thankful for her words. She squeezed his shoulder with a gentle hand. "I'm heading in, will you join me tonight?"

"Yes," he replied, "I'll finish off here," he mentioned towards the small stack of paper that was constantly on his desk. Day out and day in. She squeezed his shoulder a last time before letting go.

Gaara found her reading on the bed on top of the sheets. She was butt naked like she usually, was, even though it was cold. And the trademark expression was on her face whenever she read Jiraiya's porn novels, Come come Paradise. He could smell the faint scent of neutral soaps she used, along with the soothing cream she used. He sat down with her and traced one of the many seals she had craved into her own skin. He traced the longest down to the very first she had made. The only one she had acquired medical help to deal with. It's function was to prevent severe blood lost. It didn't stop it, but a fatal wound that would bleed out within minutes would bleed out in hours instead. He traced another up to feet and traced the only one under. He knew craving that one had been very painful for her. Her foot jerked in his hand. Her toes curling. She refused to tell him what it did, though.

"You shouldn't think too much about it," Tsukichi told him, he looked at her, and traced the smallest of the seals on her forehead. It was usually hidden by the Hitai-ate, but in the nights, she always removed the forehead protector. That seal was craved into her skin many years ago, it was the second of the seals, it allowed her to stay conscious when she would have originally have passed out, it also helped her concentration. It had been a blessing and a curse. It saved time after time when she craved seals with a special prepared knife, craving knife she had told him. But when she was captured, she could be tortured for longer as well. As much had been proven.

"How can I not?" He asked her sadly.

"Do you find me ugly like this?" She asked uncertainly. They had been through this many times already. And they would repeat it as long she needed him to tell her. He supposed that was her curse. She knew he thought her beautiful, but the years of living had proven differently.

"You're beautiful," he told her. He leaned down her shoulder and traced the seal on her shoulder. Down her hand over her palm and to her fingers. She gasped. Arching slightly. Her fingers were sensitive. So very sensitive. She could find the smallest of roughness on a flat surface. She could pick up one corn of sand and find it again with her touch. Though, she usually didn't do that. They were much more sensitive than anything else. Which allowed him to bring her sensual pleasure with tracing the soft pads and tiny scars on each finger. He had seen the result of craving each of the seals into them all the same time. The healers had been furious with her. She could counter them though, with the runes on each wrist. They allowed her to cut off most of the signals from her finger nerves to the spine and brain. Another reason they had been so mad.

She moaned softly, nudging him to her. He allowed her to pull him towards her and she captured his lips. He entered her mouth without promoting. She sat up, and lifted herself onto his lap. The book forgotten on the floor. The page lost. He would hear about that in the morning. He parted from her, staring at her open mouth, far away gaze. He still did that to her, even after everything they had done together. He fell over her, leaning on his arm above her. He trailed down her chest, stopping shortly to play with her chest. Her breasts had been left alone for most part, having only the ends of runes. Her nether regions, however, was unmarked. The only end came close to the coarse hair, but not coming contact. Going down, he traced patterns on her sensitive thighs, making her gasp and arch to his touch.

"Gaara," Tsukichi gasped out, holding onto his hair. He unwrapped her hands from his hair, and grabbed one of the hands, whilst he guided the sand to wrap around her arms and thighs and slowly moved up and down. Going from shoulder to fingertips and thigh to toes. He rubbed the clitoris softy, knowing better to pressure it. She arched her pelvic bone, it danced on it's own command. He slipped gently into her with a finger, going up and making 'come here' motions with his fingers. She arched, moaning rather loudly, and cut herself off from it. He removed them to hear her whimper at lost, he smiled at her and she looked up at him. Swirling amethyst gems met his dull green eyes with panda circles around them. She traced the circles and kissed his eyelid, gently. He entered her slowly. Sinking into her gently, and setting a calm speed with neither hurry or roughness. Like sand corns seeping slowly through an hour glass. He only lasted for a little while, bringing her to completion with him. She arched to him, grabbing on to his shoulder as she came, her pupils dilated. He captured her in a searing kiss, their eyes locked on to each other. He ran a hand through her hair. The soft silk hair parting like waves.

He rolled off her, and she laid her head on his chest. An arm thrown over his stomach and the other under her belly. She kissed his chest, and closed her eyes. Tussled hair across his chest. He stared out at the night sky, rubbing her head in soft motion with his hand that wasn't supporting him.

'-'

I know it's a very short story. But it is a short reason. I suppose it could be classified PWP, but there isn't much to actual porn as love making between two lovers. I placed Gaara in scene because of his personality. He's very cold and silent, but he's also kind, and I like to believe that he shows emotions not through words but through actions.


End file.
